wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Israel
Support Israel at all costs so we can get raptured already! Israel is a Jewish nation who's current government was recognized in 1948. Their job is to do America's dirty work by killing terrorists so we don't have to. After Israel became a nation they started kicking Arab ass and expanded its borders like Rachael Ray expands her gut after Christmas. Unfortunately, the surrounding Arabs were in the middle of building a backyard deck to the sea, and this new country totally wrecked their ocean view, so they keep attacking it. That, and something about dirty Infidels. We must protect and support Israel at all costs! Those who do not are not American! It should also be noted that all Israeli's love Christianity. They love christianity so much they killed Jesus.http://www.cnn.com/2008/WORLD/meast/05/28/bible.burning/index.html Israel's Army Kicks ASS!!! In 1948, Israel was attacked by six Arab nations and won. Then in 1967, Syrians started shelling Israeli towns from the Golan Heights and the Egyptians blocked Israel's access to the Straits of Tiran and began massing its army in Sinai in response to the occupation of Palestine, but Israel bombed their air-fields before they could invade and kicked ass in six days. Then, in the sixties, Egypt tried to fight Israel, but Israel killed them all, then in the seventies, Egypt and Syria tried to fight again, but Israel took more of their land and killed them all again. Israel after many wars, still has those dirty Arabs bombing them. Israel decided to bomb the hell out of Lebanon to retrieve two soldiers. Hezbollah, like the pussies they are, tried to fight back. After Israel kicked their ass, they committed suicide and Israel won the conflict. IDF Glorious Moments * Israel soldiers saves innocent lives in combat zone * Israel does not commit War Crimes! That's an antisemitic lie! * IDF loves children as human shields * Israel war of liberation! * Join the IDF and you get a free t-shirt! * IDF captures mooslim terrorists! * IDF mistakenly bombs children, error was inevitable IDF exterminates terrorist midgets * IDF Protects Israel from the Homosexual Threat *IDF destroys dangerous terrorists *Israel Wins Humanitarian award! *IDF supporter discovers The New Hitler! *Israeli Police Kills Hippie Series of Tubes *IDF Vs Hippie Arab Pirates *Gaza is Now a Paradise on Earth! *IDF defeats evil humanitarians *IDF made an awesome music video! *The IDF has its own Facebook and it is awesome!!!! *IDF to take over Series of Tubes IDF Enemy Watchlist: *Gideon Levy: The Most Dangerous Man in Israel *Dogan the Hippie *These Hippies *Hamas Global PR They Suck! *Drunk Leprechauns *Jooish Factonistas *Hippie Terrorist Chick *British Joowish Haters *This ungrateful non-white un-american traitor *coriander *This anti-semite old lady *Al-Qaeda in Turkey *Armada Humanaterrorist *Liburals *Libural College Students *"Day of Fun" *Feminazis *America Airlines, You know what you did. *Washington Post Libural Writers and books *Gilad Atzmon, for corrupting the youth with his music. *Palestinian Homeowners *Joowish Feminazis *Libural Blogs *Paul Krugman: self-hating joo traitor *The British Empire *Joowish journalists *Fureign midgets *The Times *Another self-hating joo calls Israel racists *Joo hating black people Notable Achievements #Creating streams of much-needed water, though salty, after the 2006 defeat to Lebanon terrorists #Taking control of the media, financial, and diamond industry #Staging the Holocaust #Buying American politicians #Being able to convince Americans that they live in a democracy #Spreading Jewish control #Killing Jesus #Joining Twitter #The invention of the Human Protection Shield. #Training rats to kill mooslims #Killer sharks with lasers! # Mossad trained Zionist vultures (Zionist bird to be executedhttp://community.livejournal.com/ontd_political/7498693.html) (are pigeon next?http://weeklyworldnews.com/headlines/17910/pigeon-accused-of-spying/) # Defeated an Egyptian terrorist group three times their size! No, its true! Ultra Orthodox Joos Impressive Achievements in the Name of God and Notable Events *Ultra Orthodox Joos visits Hamas and calls for the destruction of Israel and a call for peace. See, they are not so different after all! *Ultra Joos welcomes Christians! *Foreign Liberal Media insults local Ultra joos *Israel opens "Lebensraumland" "Judenreinland" amusement park! (mooslims are not welcome) *Ultra joos tells married couple to get more children! *Jerusalem Mayor cracks down on Welfare Queens! Ultra Joos demand release of Real Ultra Joo Mother against Welfare *Obama the joo hater insults Israel * Ultra joos have the right for genocide against mooslims self-defense! * Israel's new laws to protect their nation! Ultra Joos rejoice! * Ultra Joos has evidence that Obama is an anti-semite! No, really they do! * Hippie un-american traitor incites violence against Ultra Joos * Ultra Joos join the fight against Facts and books! *Ultra Joos uncovers new evidence: Obama is a Secret Arab! *Harvesting the organs of the dead Donating their organs to their fellow joos *Eradicate racism before other nations *Captures and Defeats Feminazi spy Notable Israeli citizens * Jews * Barbra Streisand * Mel Gibson * Jesus * Jon Stewart * Stephen Colbert's "son" * Hitler * Benjamin Netanyahu * Right Wing Christians that support Nuking Iran Israel's right to exist * Not joowish but he was given honorary joowish membership for support Israel's right for self-defense, the guy who supports the killing of American citizens, what's his name?http://www.salon.com/news/opinion/glenn_greenwald/2011/06/27/israel/index.html * Glenn Beck is not a joo but his years of service in hunting liberal joos has not gone unnoticed. Notable Traitor Self-Hating Joos *Self-Hating Joo joins the Nazi-Taliban-Evil Party *Some Polish Dude *Self-hating spying joos *Hippie teenager bear-lover gay libural joos *Communist Joos *A Welfare Queen Israel-Hating Joo! *the Supreme Court in Jerusalem, these liberal joos are going soft in killing the non-believers. *Free Speech, stop badmouthing about the joos! *liberal feminazi joowish women *Netanyahu's evil twin *Fureign Papers *Israel hating communist liberal joos *a communist joo badmouthing Israel External Tubes *King of the Joos blame all Israel's problems on self-hating joos * "Who will think of the Gazan Joowish Children?" * Israel is not Racist! All of you joowish haters are! * Why is the UN so racist? * Israel shoots Gaza rescue workers mooslim terrorists * Israel's God-given right to invade take other people's land exterminate non-believers self defense! * hippie bear-loving liberals overthrows "Loyalty Oath" that protects Israel against non-believers * The Joos are building a Walmart! * Obama hates israel * How Israel makes new friends! * Israel Sanctions US!! Oh Noes!!!! * Israel booming Real Estate! *Israel new hit comedy!! *More Israeli comedy! *Israel Tourist Board to promote Mermaid Hunt *Sex Slaves for Sale Nice joowish girl seeking nice joowish boy *Israel unveils a new Housing Project for Palestinian Homeless *Imaginary non-existing black man found to be anti-semite *96% of joos misses The Greatest Former President Ever! *Israel's Soldiers the bravest men on the Holy Land *Israel demands the end of racism and persecution against joos *Israel will sign peace accord when all of Palestine is dead *Gaza Zoo gets new zebras *Gay Terrorist finally captured *Israel Real Estate booming! *Libural joo is actually a mooslim terrorist! *EU supports the destruction of Israel. Israel and US to launch attack soon *Israel's Real Estate Booming! Profits to follow *Israel wants more new houses *Gay Jooman-whore to lead the extermination of mooslims end the mooslification of Israel *Israel to kick out homeless threat *James Bond is now an anti-semite! *Israel captures Feminazi Terrorist *Israel to teach Arab Babies the value of bootstraps *Israel continues fight against Feminazis *Israel being invaded by blue aliens!! *Israel's new rules of engagement *left-wing hippie terrorist captured in Israel! *Israel to save Imaginary land of Africa: See they are not racist! *Israel asks Iran America to help them with their gay problem *Hippies continue invasion of the Holy Land *Pirate Hippies invading Israel's waters *IDF wins the hearts and minds of the Palestinian People *UN Continues to support terrorism and the destruction of Israel *Terrorist Supporters tried to infect Israel with AID *[http://thinkprogress.org/2010/06/02/mccain-flotilla-obama/ Senile Old Man supports Israel *How Israel is Turning Gaza into a Paradise: Wining the Hearts and Minds of the Palestinians *Israel Declares Forensic Examiners anti-semites, facts now have a anti-semitic bias *Israel captures terrorist leprechauns *Sarah Palin supports Israel, calls for elimination of joo controlled anti-semitic libural media *Anti-semite UN demands destruction of Israel *Dangerous terrorist escapes! *Israel government arrests dangerous terrorist *Israel wins Music Video Award of the Year *Israel helps Gaza: gives lots of junkfood to be like America! *Hippie Terrorist Bear Lover sues Israel *Israel demands anti-semites stop hating *Fureign invader send back to prison *Israel Loves 9/11! They made them safer! *Gaza welfare queen demands more free medicine *we are going to war! This is awesome! *Real Estate Industry booms! *is RAIN coming to Israel? *Israel to export Human Shield Technology *Police still looking for mini-terrorists *angry teenage terrorists says F#ck The World. *Saudi Arabia to set Zionist Bird free during prisoner exchange *Israel to celebrate democracy *Settlers to defend the homeland against brown people *Ungrateful commies trying to take over country *Real Joos to fight wave of mooslm jihadist terrorists